


Cool, Kid

by evolem



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evolem/pseuds/evolem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cooltale (has this been done before probably well fuck off if so)</p>
<p>au where everyones cool pretty fuckin self-explanatory.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool, Kid

Frisk sighed. They didn’t really care. They just wanted to sleep all day.

“It sure is boring around here,” They said aloud absentmindedly.

“Shut up… my child… go outside and play in the snow. I don’t think that they have it up there.”

“Alright… whatever, mom.”

Frisk walked out cool, flashing a peace sign towards Toriel as they dashed slowly out of the ruins, ignoring the flower sleeping as they crunched one of its leaves.

Embracing the warm embrace of freezing to death, they lay on a bridge risking their life for the edge.

“hey son wake the fuckk up you’re fugkcing DYING HELLO” Sans was kinda panicking, he didn’t know about anything yet.

“Shit shut up… I must embrace the warm embrace of freezi-“

“I don’t seem to give a fuk” Sans replied coldly, “now wtf get the fuck of that bridge you’re gonna fall idiot”

Frisk dusted off their snow covered pants and sighed audibly. “Well now what,” he said to Sans after a second.

“uhh I think something about my bro idk let’s go kid”

They sprinted relatively quickly enough.

“…wait I think something is supposed to happen now im not really sure” Frisk yawned. They knew this Sans wouldn’t undersans.

Frisk chuckled at theirself for a momento. Undersans that sounds l-

Their thoughts were cut off as they heard a distant shriek in the distance.

“What was that?” Frisk wondered absentmindedly.

“fukc if I know …..” Sans replied not giving a single fuck about what was happening.

“I don’t really fucking care I wanna go take some Zs.” Frisk yawned yet again, letting the abyss consuming them…

**Author's Note:**

> hello, gays this is going to be a gasterblaster to write :)
> 
> really tho might take 100000 years so my b in advance
> 
> also short first chap i dont really plan on having the rest of the chapters being this ~~bad~~ short


End file.
